A Dream
by marfff
Summary: My story with Jack Frost. It's the only way I can imagine him in my life. Just him, transposed in certain situations I would rather create than wait for someone to write about. To know what he'd do, what he'd say, what he'd think. It is everything and anything that could happen in a relationship with Jack Frost. A transposed reality. To brighten up our lives, and give us hope. :)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Introduction

I'm doing this because I have no other choice. Because I need my brain to think again. I need my concentration back. And the only way to do that is to let it all out.

So here it goes.


	2. Chapter 2

It started with a dream. Oh, those damn things. Catching you when you're completely off guard. Asleep, defenseless. You can't do a damn thing but lay there and take it. Watch your emotions be tugged about in all directions, in ways you never would have permitted in the real world. Everything you were careful about in reality, comes marching into your dream and preying on this raw state of your emotions. And, defenseless, you can't do anything but watch. Watch as it brings you to highs you never permitted yourself to think about, and lows which you guarded yourself from feeling since the start. It gives you a taste. A taste you _know _you can never satisfy. But like the devious little things they are, I guess they know where the walls are highest. And like a playful little child, they just haaaave to come in and break it.

And what's so weird is, you enjoy it.

So, she wakes up. And she realizes it was all a dream. She blinks a few times, in shock. _I can't believe all that hard work of keeping your emotions under control, and it just waltzes into your dream when you can't do a thing._ The idea. The feeling, of true love.

Nonetheless, she can't help but smile. Tiredly. She felt it in there, what it was to be sure for the rest of your life. What it was to know that you would always, always be happy. With him. What it was to find somebody that you truly, wholly, loved.

She knew in some ways she could be masochistic. But the term seemed grossly misused. She didn't enjoy it. She just knew how to appreciate pain.

It's a way of finding yourself. When you face what you run away from most of your life, and find things you never would have seen before. So she took that image and smiled at the pain. Grateful she was able to experience something so painful, but so sweet.

"Crap, enough." She shakes her head vigorously, and discards the emotions from her mind. Shaking away the feelings she was sure was due to her coming "visitor", but her period wasn't due for a couple more weeks.

Author's note:

I had to set up the story. Now I can commence the alternate reality : )


	3. Chapter 3

She looks outside and it's night. Of course, she wakes up at odd hours. But the air is cool and she loves the quiet. Kind of depressing though that she missed the whole day. Gotta fix my sleeping hours, she tells herself as she walks to her window, looking out from the second floor.

Everyone is asleep, and she realizes now is the perfect time to get a smoke. She opens her window and sits by the ledge, looking up at the stars before she lights up.

"Nothing ever happened here," she says as she looks up, talking to a star. "Ever since I moved here, there has been no reason for anything extraordinary to happen. Even to someone like me, who wholly believes in it. I've hoped for it as a child and even as a teen, but at this point, it just feels like that's the way the world goes." She let out a smoky sigh.

"It would be nice…" She thinks, maybe to herself. "There isn't really anyone I can relate to here. There are nice people, but… it's always short of something. There's always something lacking… I'm starting to feel like there's something this world—well, as it is now—can't provide."

She was silent for a few moments. Watching the smoke flow in, flow out.. Flow in, flow out.. Flow in, flow out.. Flow out.. Flow out..

Wait a sec.

Flow out..

She put out her cigarette.

Flow out..

Flow out..

_That smoke isn't coming from me._

She looked at the wisps floating gracefully into the air. Bending her head a little, she peered over the ledge. There was a bush blocking the way, and she couldn't quite see. But she swore she could see smoke coming out from somewhere directly beneath her window. She watched as it billowed softly, in a steady rhythm, as if in breaths.

Flow out..

Flow out..

She sniffed, and it smelled like… Snow.

She leaned over a little more, and when she had a clear view over the bush, it was gone.

From the trees in the distance, she thought she heard a rustle. And a… laugh.


End file.
